


What Happens In The Tent...

by hulafreaky



Category: Drew Carey's Improv-A-Ganza RPF, Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulafreaky/pseuds/hulafreaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria has had a crush on Jonathan ever since they met.. And he feels the same way.. But, when Jeff remembers the memories that he has had with Maria, he gets in the way.. Or should I say, gets in the sleeping bag.. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens In The Tent...

"Great idea, Maria!" Ryan exclaimed as he roasted his marshmallow over the fire.

"Yeah, I haven’t had this much fun in a while." Brad laughed as he bit into his s’more.

"What would your wife say if she heard you say that?" Chip raised his eyebrow.

Maria laughed at her new friends. She had just started performing with the Improvaganza cast only a couple months ago. She loved how much energy they always had and she suggested they all go on a camping trip for a team building type trip.

"Thanks guys!" Maria smiled.

"Well, here’s to Maria!" Jonathan lifted up his beer and everyone else followed.

Maria couldn’t help but smile widely. She has had a crush on Jonathan for a little while. He was always sweet to her. They tended to flirt a lot but innocently.

Maria shivered and Jeff took notice. “Hey, Maria!" She looked up at him. “Come snuggle with me." He grinned.

She nodded and smiled as she walked over to Jeff and cuddled with him on the big chair that you could lay down on. He covered her with the blanket.

Jeff and Maria have a history. She knew him way before she started working with him. They had met at a bar and ended up having a one night stand. She knew who he was when she did it. She grew up admiring him on Whose Line. So, she couldn’t pass up the opportunity on having one glorious night with him. And when they woke up in the morning, although she thought it would be an awkward encounter, they came to an agreement to become friends. So, now, years later, he had set her up with a spot on the Improvaganza show. They were quite close. They flirted with each other frequently, making sexual comments here and there, but Jeff and Maria, as well as the others, knew that it was just for laughs. But Jeff had grown feelings for Maria. It was strange for him. She was the first that made him feel this way. He knew he couldn’t pursue this feeling because she had confided in him that she liked Jonathan. Also, Jeff had started a relationship with one of Maria’s old friends. In fact, she had set him up with Britney. But, seeing Maria cold and having room on his chair, he couldn’t help himself.

"I hate being the only girl here." Maria pouted. Kathy and Heather couldn’t make it for some reason, but everyone knew they weren’t the camping type.

"Why? You’re surrounded by men." Brad smiled.

"Who are all married." She rolled her eyes. Of the 8 men that accompanied her on the camping trip, 6 were married. Jonathan was as well, but recently divorced her for reasons unknown to the group of friends.

"Hey! I’m not!" Jeff defended. “And neither is Jonathan."

Jonathan lifted up his beer for the second time. “To the single people!"

Maria and Jeff laughed and lifted their beers as well.

Ryan laughed. “And this is why we are all friends. And we can share the 15 man tent."

"Well, I’m kind of forced to bunk with a bunch of guys since the other girls ditched me and I don’t want to sleep in a tent all alone." Maria said as she snuggled in closer with Jeff.

"Why don’t you share a sleeping bag with me?" Jeff smiled. 

The minute those words came out of his friend’s mouth, Jonathan’s gaze shot right to Maria. He had had a crush on Maria for quite some time now. When she first auditioned, he was there for his opinion and for her to do an improvised scene with. Maria took a bold move by kissing Jonathan during a scene about two complete strangers, which was their exact situation. But, the kiss started sparks with Jonathan and Maria. He felt it and he hoped that she did too. But her cuddling with one of his best friends made him feel like she didn’t.

"I don’t know, Jeff. Remember last time we shared a bed together?" She laughed.

Jonathan choked on his beer. “I’m sorry, what?"

Maria regretted the words as soon as they came out. She forgot that none of the others knew about her and Jeff’s little affair oh so long ago. And she certainly did not want Jonathan finding out.

"Nothing. Just trying to make a joke." She giggled nervously.

"Don’t do that, Maria." Colin stepped in. “We’re on vacation. Not working." They all laughed.

"Well, it’s getting cold out. Shall we head into the tent?" Greg asked.

"Sure." Everyone got up and headed for the large tent. They all got into their sleeping bags. Maria was placed in between Jeff and Jonathan, which she dreaded.

"Good night everyone!" Maria said with a smile.

She fell asleep for about an hour but then felt someone tugging at her pants. She opened her eyes and found Jeff snuggled up close to her inside of her sleeping bag. “Jeff? What the fuck?" She whispered, hoping that no one was awake. She checked around, everyone was sound asleep. Ryan was even snoring. She looked over at Jonathan and he was fast asleep with a content look on his face. She smiled at how cute he looked and then remembered what situation she was in.

"I was cold." Jeff whispered innocently.

"And you were tugging on my pants because you wanted to wear them?" She questioned sarcastically.

"I want you, Maria. I really do."

"You’re drunk, Jeff. Go back to your sleeping bag."

"I’m not drunk. I’ve loved you for a long time now, I was just too retarded to speak up."

"Jeff, you have a girlfriend."

"No, I want to be with you."

Jeff began to pull down her pj bottoms and panties. At first, she was hesitant, about to stop him but she felt his manhood poking at her back and told herself that it’s been a while. She turned around in the bag and slowly pulled his boxers down. She felt the wetness between her legs. She placed her leg around his hip and guided him into her. She kissed him on the lips.

"I can’t believe I’m doing this." Maria slowly moved up and down his manhood.

"But you love it." Jeff smirked and leaned down for a kiss. She rode on his dick quickly but as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake the others. Especially, Jonathan who was less than 2 feet away from them. She knew what she was doing was stupid but hell, she had a few drinks and being surrounded by her weakness, funny guys, she was horny as fuck.

"I’m close." Jeff whispered.

"Me too." Maria said quietly. They both came, quickly covering each other’s mouths do cover up their noises.

"I still can’t believe I did that but it was the hottest thing I’ve done in a while."

"Yeah, I know. I’m pretty hot." Jeff chuckled.

Maria rolled her eyes and turned her back to him in the sleeping bag. “Now go back to your sleeping bag before anyone wakes up."

"Nah, I think I’m up for another round." He pushed himself into her from behind and she stifled her moan into her pillow.

"Damn it, Jeff. We’re gonna get caught."

"Yeah, if you keep talking." She rolled her eyes and gave in to the pleasure rolling through her body. He was moving painfully slow so she reached her hand back and grabbed his ass, pushing him into her deeper and faster. 

"Wow, someone’s horny." Jeff nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck.

They did this for a while. Of course, they lost track of time. Maria turned around in the bag multiple times during the night, fixing herself a new position. She turned her back to Jeff as he pushed in from behind again. She closed her eyes in pleasure and tried her hardest not to scream in ecstasy. When she opened her eyes, she saw Jonathan moving around in his sleeping bag. She held Jeff, motioning him to stop. Maria held her breath as Jonathan slowly opened his eyes.

Maria smiled. “Hi." She whispered innocently.

Jonathan rubbed his eyes. “What time is it?"

"Check your phone, it’s right there." She gestured to the smartphone sitting in-between them with her head. He checked the time. 6:30 in the morning.  _Holy shit_ , Maria thought to herself.  _She’s been doing Jeff all night_? Jonathan looked up at Maria and smiled. She smiled back but frowned when Jonathan’s happy expression turned into a confused one when he saw hair pointing out from behind Maria’s head. He couldn’t see his face though.

"Is Jeff in your sleeping bag?" Maria’s eyes widened.  _Quick, improvise_ , Maria shouted in her head.

"Umm, yeah. I think he slipped into my sleeping bag sometime during the night. He mentioned something about his sleeping bag being cold. I don’t know, I was half asleep when he moved so.. And I was kind of cold myself so, win win."

Jonathan nodded, completely buying Maria’s lie, but looking jealous all the while. “Okay, I’m going to get a couple more hours of sleep before Ryan makes us all wake up for his stupid early nature walk."

Maria smiled. “Okay." She watched Jonathan turn his back to her and shoved Jeff. She pulled her pajama pants up hit Jeff every time he made a sound. They managed to get a couple hours of sleep before Ryan woke everyone up like Jonathan predicted.

Jeff and Maria silently negotiated on an agreement of never speaking of their night together. He liked Britney and knew that Maria and Jonathan would be an amazing couple. And if he really loved her, he wanted her to be happy.

Jonathan ran up beside Maria during the walk. “Hey, did you get enough sleep?"

"Kind of. But Jeff kept kicking me in his sleep." Jonathan chuckled. They both looked behind at Jeff who was on the phone with Britney.

"Well, maybe I can keep you warm tonight instead of Jeff." He slowly grazed his hand against Maria’s.

She smiled and placed her hand in his. “I’d like that."


End file.
